Insano
by MiaMiaMi
Summary: Blood. Cascading down my arms, past my wrists, over my hands. Dripping… Dripping… Dripping… from my fingers, joining with the dark red pool around me. I stared blankly as I lay on the floor. Wishing I had the strength to move... UPDATED ON JULY 20TH
1. Prologue

Blood. Cascading down my arms, past my wrists, over my hands. Dripping… Dripping… Dripping… from my fingers, joining with the dark red pool around me. I stared blankly as I lay on the floor. Wishing I had the strength to move, and pick up the razor which was perched on the edge of the bathtub, the strength to let the blades cut deep into my flesh. Let the pain and the raw emotion flow from my wounds. But I didn't have the strength then, and I still don't. So there I lay, on the cool chipped ceramic tiles of my bathroom floor. Imagining myself drowning in a pool of my own blood.

'Life sucks' I found myself thinking wearily. Drawing in a deep breath and rolling onto my back, sprawling out on the floor spreading eagle style. 'Life really sucks.'

It started out as every other day. I woke up late, tried to make myself look partially presentable while trying to figure out how much time I had left before I had to catch the buss. I'd sat with my best friend (who wasn't a friend at all, really) on the ride to Logan Reid High. I got there. Went to class. Spent over 3 hours in front of a computer during my time at school. Rode the bus home. Went online. Watched T.V. Talked on the phone a little. My normal, everyday routine. Routine. 'I hate routine.' I muttered absentmindedly. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe that's why I was so sullen, lacking of energy, thought, and all emotion. Except frustration… But I was still debating weather that could be considered an emotion, or if it was just a result of confusion. But that brought up another question. Was I confused? No. I saw the world with perfect clarity. That my friend was the true problem. I saw what other's did not. I saw the truth that no one else was willing to see.

I rolled over again, onto my stomach, pressing my cheek against the floors cool surface. I wanted to fall asleep. Just to fall away from reality. Everything was so dull, darkened by pollution. Filled with so many useless things that everyone seemed to care so much about. I shook my head as best I could from my position on the floor, then closed my eyes.

I'd gone home from school. Did whatever to entertain myself for a few hours. Then I found myself getting a shower. Leaving the water on as I crawled out of the tub and onto the floor. I'd been there for some time. The water had gone cold about 15 minutes ago. I could feel the cold mist drifting about the room. I reminded myself that I'd have to get up eventually. Life would be moving on, with or without me. Opening my eyes again, I began to getup, hoisting myself up using the edge of the tub and the edge of the sink.

"SHI-" I could feel myself fall, feet slipping on the water that had accumulated on the floor. I tried to brace myself with my hands while falling over the side of the tub, one arm grabbing wildly for anything, I felt my hand wrap around a towel that had been hanging on the wall. Then I heard a crack. I lay still, underneath the cold stream of water raining down from the shower. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. All I could do was lay there, clutching the white towel and gazing at the red tainted water, streaming down the bathtub, slowly disappearing down the drain. My head hurt. 'Close your eyes.' I whispered silently. Letting my lids meet. 'Fall away…'

-- Sorry there wasn't anything Escaish here. I'll have the first chapter up soon, you'll start seeing more esca-related things there. I'll update as soon as I can! And if ya'll are interested, the Character in the Prologue is my original character, Her name's Mya… Just in case anyone is curious. But that's all clarified in Chapter 1 anyway, which I haven't posted as of yet. So I thought I'd be nice and let you know ^.^ --

Phnx 


	2. Suicidal Someone

My name is Mya Amelia Piziks. I've always hated my middle and last name. That's why every time I introduce myself to someone, I say "I'm Mya. Pleased to meet you." Then I smile, and start talking to them about the stuff they like, or where they work. People really like talking about themselves. I guess its human nature. For me, that's a good thing. I don't want to talk about myself. I don't want anyone to know anything about me. And if someone decides they want to get to know me, they're going to have to work for it. I can be extremely stubborn. So as long as everyone's talking about themselves, I'm content.

Contrary to what you may believe, there is a point to my rant. You see, the people here-at the rehab centre my family oh so graciously abandoned me at-always address me as 'Ms. Piziks.' Imagine having to hear that a million times a day… (Well that's over exaggerating… but I hear it a lot.) For lack of a better way to describe it, it blows.

At the moment I was in a group therapy session. Looking around at everyone I felt a stab of pity. These people had real problems. These people really wanted to get better. These people were really fighting the good fight. And here I was, me, supposed drug addict and suicide attemptee (Neither of which are true). Here I was sitting in a circle of chairs while the therapist running the session glared at me.

"Ms. Piziks. Would you like to tell everyone why you're here." She hissed for the 4th time.

"Whatever." I stood up. It was a rule in the group session. You had to stand when you addressed the group. Bob (He's a clepto), gets really upset if someone doesn't follow the rules. Kind of ironic really, seeing he was busted for trying to steel about $4000 worth of stuff from the Gap.

Glaring at Mrs. Noseworthy (The councillor). I started to speak again. "I'm here. Because the world decided to screw me over."

I sat back down. Glaring at anyone and everyone. 

Yeah. The world was indeed dead set on screwing me over.

"Ms. Piziks. Would you like _me_ to explain to the group what brought you to the Hallo Retreat?"

That's what they called this place. A 'retreat'. Kinda sounds nice doesn't it? Two words: Millie Vanillie. It sounds nice. But in reality it sucks. Have I gotten the point across?

"Ms. Pziks?" questioned Noseworthy with a smile so fake I wanted to puke. 

"Whatever." Was my mumbled reply. I folded my arms across my chest, and waited for the load of bull that was about to stream from her mouth.

"Ms. Piziks has a drug problem, severe depression, and anger-management problems. 3 weeks ago, 2 weeks before she joined us here at the Hollow, Ms. Piziks purposely over dosed on her sisters prescription pain medication and nearly died."

"Over dosed my ass." I snapped. More to myself than to anyone else. But unfortunately, I'd managed to gain the attention of everyone in the room, all 11 of the pathetic little psychos.

"Would you like to elaborate, Ms. Piziks."

I swear, she was calling me Ms. Piziks just to piss me off.

"Gladly." I growled, standing up again. " I am _not_ a drug addict. I did OD. But not because I'm suicidal. I fell in the bathtub and hit my head. When I woke up my head hurt… a lot." As would be expected after colliding head first into a ceramic tub. "So, I grabbed my sisters pain med's. I had no idea they worked the way they did! How was I supposed to know I'd be in a damn coma…" the last part was whispered. It was creepy. I'd come so close to death I could practically taste it. Yet I'd defied the odds, and survived. _Yay for me. _Breath in the Sarcasm.

How the hell was I supposed to know that taking every pill in the bottle (Which was about 20) would do that? _Common sense you Idiot_ I answered silently. You couldn't really blame me though. I don't even remember taking the pills, I just vaguely remember thinking I needed Advil. A nice LARGE truckload, of Advil. 

"It's ok, we'll be here for you, when you decide to talk." Stated the woman sitting on my right. _When I need to talk? … Great… even the psychos don't believe me… wait…they're not psychotic… But I on the other hand…_

I looked at the bleach blond, green-eyed woman, I heard she was a nympho, but I didn't know for sure. She got in yesterday and already the Docs had her brainwashed… Or maybe she was like this before she got here. At the moment, I felt like reaching out and strangling her. But I couldn't bring myself to even come at her with a saucy remark. Her eyes, they just looked so empty… dead.

"Uh… Thanks." I replied quietly, falling into my chair with a thud.

"Jay… Would you like to tell everyone why you're here?" Noseworthy's voice cut through the room.

"Uh…" a blond guy-he looked about 25 or 30-stood up.

_There sure are alotta blonds here._ I took a lock of my own dark black hair and twirled it around my fingers. 

"Uh… Hi… I'm J-Jay. And… I'm a recovering Heroine addict." He showed us the track scars lining his arms. Everyone said hello to Jud. (As was required by the group rules). _This is just… Wonderful._

I was in my private study, eyeing the burnt logs in the fireplace with obvious disgust. There was supposed to be a fire lit. There was always supposed to be a fire lit. The house staff would be punished for this.

I smirked. Silently enjoying imagining just how I would punish them. Signing in an almost defeated manor I picked up the glass of wine, which I'd placed on my desk. I couldn't hurt them. As much as I'd wanted to, I couldn't, they knew too many of Zibach secrets, who knows what'd they'd do if they were pushed far enough. I'd just have to settle for reducing their pay.

"Lord Dilandau, hour highness…" a voice questioned timidly from the open door.

"Yes…" I drawled, looking up at one of the maids. Probably the one who was supposed to keep my fire lit. I narrowed my eyes at her and she shied away, looking at her hands.

"Lord… The Zibach transport is here for you."

I nodded. "You may leave." The woman scurried off. She didn't need to be told twice. In all truth, I was surprised she hadn't hightailed it out of there as son as she'd delivered the message.

I sipped my wine slowly. The transport could wait. _After all._ I thought smugly. _I am Lord Dilandau, General of the goddamn Zibach army._

"Jane? Is there a reason your… doing that?" I walked into my room, I shared it with another patient at the Hallow. Jane, she was a clepto. She'd been here for a while now, about 2 months from what she'd told me. And right now, she had her body twisted into a position I still can't believe is humanly possible. "Lemme guess, you plan on going into the Contortion Art business once you get outta here." 

She laughed. Leaving the door open, I sat on the floor near the foot of my bed. The room was small and stuffy. Barely big enough for 2 people. I've always had a problem with small places. I'm not quite claustrophobic, but I'm close to it. Sitting on the floor made the room look bigger.

"So, how was group therapy?" she asked, untwisting her body and sitting Indian style in front of me.

"It sucked…" I replied. "…Sucked a lot."

She laughed again. I liked her laugh. Jane always seemed so real. She knew what the world was like, but she wasn't jaded like me. She was the only real friend I'd had for a very long time… Even though she like to steel my shoelaces. But she was the only person within 5 years of my age in the entire place. I was 17, Jane was 19.

"Did Kimmy visit today?" I asked. Kimmy was Jane's Stepmother. She was a nice lady too. She visited every second day, just to check up on Jane.

"Yep." Jane reached up to the nightstand that was next to my bed. "Here." The shoved a box of half eaten caramel chocolates at me. "Mum brought these, said you need a little meet on your bones."

I couldn't help but smile. I popped a few of the chocolates in my mouth. I hadn't been eating much. Mainly because I was pissed off at everyone for not believing me when I said I was perfectly fine, that I didn't need someone with me to make sure I didn't try to kill myself when I showered, or ate, or did anything. I mean! Honestly! How am I supposed to kill myself eating a bagel? What am I going to do? Intentionally choke on a piece of bread. No thank-you.

"Earth to Mya!!! Hey!" Jane snapped her fingers in my face.

"Ack-" I swallowed what was left of my chocolate. "What?!"

"The book lady… if you want another book, you better swipe one before she sees you."

The book lady lets us have one book a week. Don't ask why. I tried asking and she just smiled, patted me on the head and rolled her little book cart away, leaving me standing in the hall staring after her like an idiot. Anyway, it takes me about 5 hours to read a book, so I was finished quite quickly. And when I don't have anything to read… well… Lets just say I don't like it when I don't have anything to read. Or at least have the option of reading.

"Thanks." I stood up, and crept quietly to the open door of my room. The cart was a few feet away, and the book lady - _Note to self, find out book lady's name _- Was nowhere in site. Quickly I crouched down and started looking through the books on the cart. _What are they doing with Franklin the turtle books here?_ I shrugged, and shoved past it.

"Ok dear, Hope you enjoy it."

Oh damn.

I grabbed the book my hand had been resting on, standing up and facing the book lady just as she closed the door of someone's room.

"Why, hello Mya, I didn't see you there." She said. She was old. Really old. Like 70 or 80 years old.

I had the book hidden behind my back. My arms were straining just to keep it there. _Why is it so heavy??_

"How is your book dear?"

"Wha-Oh, yeah, it's uh… great!" _Smooth Mya._

"Wonderful." She smiled, gazing at me thoughtfully, and for a moment I was afraid she could see through me. I had a sneaking suspicion that she knew I had a book hidden behind my back.

"Uh… g'night then!" I said, backing up until I was in my room. 

"Good night dear."

I shut the door, leaning against it and sighing in relief. That was about the time Jane doubled over on the floor in laughter.

I stepped outside. Staring distastefully at the air transport that was waiting for me. I was in a bad mood. My fire hadn't been lit, my transport had been late, and now I had to leave the one place I didn't have the urge to burn to the ground. I started walking towards the Dragon Slayers who were sent to accompany me on my return to the Vione. But before I shifted my gaze from my mansion I ran into a little roadblock of sorts.

"Hey! -" I growled at the woman in front of me. She was old. Was she part of the house staff? "What do you think you're doing?" I noted the basket of flowers she had tucked under her arm.

"Hm… excuse me your Lordship… I should have been more careful…" she bowed away quickly and shuffled inside heading into the foyer.

I turned, glaring dangerously at the unsuspecting Dragon Slayers. I noticed both of them tense. Maybe they weren't so unsuspecting. I was grinning by the time I reached them, passing by without so much as a look in their direction. _Be afraid._  I laughed to myself. The Dragon Slayers, the new, and improved, dragon slayers. Were now under in my control. _Be very, afraid._

I stepped onto the transport. The two Dragon Slayers following obediently. Gentle rays of red and gold passed through the door as the sun began to set. The light disappeared quickly as the transport doors shut, sunshine, was now replaced by harsh florescent lighting. It was then I noticed the pocket of my cloke felt slightly heavier than I remembered.

Reaching into the inside left pocket, I found myself pulling out a book.

Jane had gone to bed hours ago. I on the other hand, stayed awake. Not by choice mind you. Lately it seemed like the Gods, or whoever the hell was up they're pulling the strings, wanted to make my life a living hell. _Not only do they want to torture me, but now they want me to die from lack of sleep._ Stupid thoughts, I know. What can I say, I was tired.

I picked up the book I'd stolen from the book lady. I'd looked at it earlier, but I couldn't make any sense out of it. I don't know why the book lady had it in the first place. It wasn't even in English.

Looking over at Jane, who slept on a bed about 5 feet away from my own bed, I studied her for a moment. I couldn't help but home she got out of here soon. The whole shoelace thing wasn't that bad. And if it stopped her from getting arrested than she could steel mine any time she wanted. 

"Shineeey." She mumbled, kicking a leg then turning over so her back was facing me.

I smiled. Even in her sleep she was entertaining. I turned back to my book. Holding it above me as I lay on my bed, I traced the title with my eyes. I couldn't read it. But it looked nice. I sat up, letting the book rest on my lap. Flipping up the cover I flicked through the pages until I was as the middle of the book. _Your brilliant Mya. Steel a book that you can't even read? What on earth was the point of that?_

My eyes scanned over the print. Studying it with a scrutiny I usually reserve for things that piss me off. _Is it… glowing?_

I don't think I'd ever been that terrified in my life. I couldn't let go of the book, but I wanted to throw it away from me more than anything in the world. It felt warm in my hands. _What the hell. What the hell. What the hell!_ Was about all my panicked mind could come up with before I began to lift off the bed. _Not good, SO not go- _I didn't have time to finish the thought before my world disappeared. Literally.

I'd been traveling for about an hour now. The sun had set a few minutes ago. Not that I could see the sky anyway. The trip to the Vione would take 3 hours. It was currently stationed above Zibach's Capital city, which was relatively close. But due to the Alliances (Freid, Austria, Fanellia, and a few other nations, excluding Zibach of course) who were constantly monitoring the area, we didn't want to risk alerting them to the growing military forces Zibach had been bringing together. As long as we remained at a neutral speed we wouldn't be spotted. 

  
Years had passed since the Destiny war ended. (4 to be exact.) Years that only served to let the hatred all of Zibach felt towards the Allies grow. The brat, Celeina, I believe was her name. She had served her purpose, but in the end she had failed miserably. Thankfully I was able to extract myself from her mind when she was distracted. _Bitch._ Bitter memories. The Sorcerers liked performing experiments, they liked it a lot. Celeina on the other hand, did not. I'm sure the Sorcerers had some reason behind putting my mind into her body. Unfortunately they didn't realize that she would be able to trap me there. I growled. She had been afraid of going through anything and everything alone. So she refused to let me go. Just thinking about it made me want to kill someone. The Dragon Slayers glanced nervously towards me. 

I looked around the inside of the transport. It wasn't big. It was made for discrete travel. I grabbed the pilot and pushed him out of his chair, taking the seat. I didn't know how to fly it, but the thing was on autopilot anyway. No one said anything. The pilot merely got up, brushed himself off, and stood by the co-pilot.

I was still holding on to the book. Looking at it sceptically I turned it so I could look at the back, then turned it to look at it's front. The cover was made of faded blue leather. I slid my fingers over the title. Propping my feet up on the dash of the control centre I opened the book and flipped through the pages. Strange. The writing was in a language I'd never seen before. Whatever it was, it wasn't Geian writing. I stopped flipping through the book, and took my time looking over what I assumed were words and letters. _Is it… Glowing?_

The ship jerked back in forth, nearly knocking the Captain over. "Captain, there's a disturbance of the port side. 15 degrees east of our current position." Stated the co-pilot.

"Slow to stop." He ordered. "Take us down to tree level." 

The book had stopped glowing. _Must have been the lights._ I glared up at the florescent lighting.

"Lord Dilandau… May I please have my seat, this could be important." Asked the Captain. I couldn't help but move. The man had been brave enough to ask me for it, might as well give it to him. Getting up, I stood behind the seat, watching his every move.

"Have you tracked the source of the disturbance?" asked the Captain.

"Ay Sir." Replied the Co-pilot. "I've traced the disturbance to a pond 5 km from here." 

"On Screen." 

We all watched as the remnants of a blue pillar of light faded into the night sky.

_And How come no one has reviewed yet? Huh? Huh?! ^.^ That's ok though, I'll live. But it would be nice to hear some feed back, just so I can improve on my writing and stuff, so shout out eh! I'm more than willing to listen to whatever you have to say! Anyway here's Chapter 1, and I know nothing happened here… But now I bet you have a bunch of questions about what's going to happen in future chapters. Or maybe you won't, ^.^. Well, here's the REAL authors note: Schools starting tomorrow, I fought for time to get this chapter edited and updated, so you may have to wait a little while before I update again. Another thing, if someone could please tell me how to spell Dilandau's last name I would be extremely grateful! Bu-Bye for now! Thanks for taking the time to read!_

Phnx 


	3. Welcome to Wonderland

_**A note from Phnx: **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter! I actually posted this chapter before. But it just wasn't to my liking, so I took it down almost immediately and did some revising, at the time it was also much to short, so here it is! Longer, and hopefully better! Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't believe in fate. I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe in god. I don't believe in much of anything actually. It's not because I don't want to... It's because I can't. I just can't bring myself to believe that some higher power actually wanted the world to turn out the way it is... and if there is someone out there, that created the blue prints for the messed up universe we live in. I hate them. I really do. And if for some strange reason they planned for my life to turn out this way, I'm gonna kill em' once I got my hands on em'.  
  
And as soon as the room stops spinning.  
  
I blinked repeatedly, squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them again and squinting at the blades of grass next to me. A moment passed where it seemed like the world paused.  
  
"Fuck!" I shot up, bounding to my feet then clutching my side. I hissed in pain, looking around franticly. "Ok... Ok." I chanted, pulling my hand away from my stomach only to realize it was smeared with blood. "Ok!" I squeaked. Pressing my hand against my wounded stomach to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Ok..." I took a calming breath. "Where the hell am I?" I took another good look around.  
  
_Well, it's certainly not the Hallow... Unless they did some major redecorating.  
  
_My heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest. I turned in a slow circle, leaves and dry grass lying atop the soft soil cracked under my bare feet, tall majestic trees surrounded me, and a small pond that seemed eerily calm could be seen a few meters away. "Ok."  
  
_Yes, your Ok, can we please move on... Great, now I'm talking to myself. Think Mya!_ _What the hells goin' on?  
  
_"I've finally lost it..." I whispered to myself. Curling my toes into the loose ground I was standing on. "I'm probably wrapped up in a straight jacket somewhere, pumped so full of sedatives that, I think I'm in the middle of a forest, with no socks on." I shuddered, taking a few stiff steps towards the pond where the light from the moon was shining brightest.  
  
"Fuck!" Once more I was falling head over heals, subsequently scratching my legs on a particularly sharp tree root sticking out of the ground. I lay there for a moment with my eyes closed, concluding that that stupid root was the cause of my bleeding stomach._ Musta landed on it when I... fell? ... This is nuts. Where am I? How'd I get here?_  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes, glancing up as I moved to stand. My body froze. I tilted my head toward the sky ever so slowly, hoping against hope that I hadn't seen what I thought I saw.  
  
My eyes finally looked skyward, and that's where they stayed for quite some time. Staring at the two moons hanging in the sky. _Yep, now I know I'm Insane.  
  
_

* * *

"Well don't just sit there!" I barked, slapping the pilot in the back of the head. "Set in the damn course!"  
  
"Sir... we really shouldn't stray from our original cou-"  
  
"I'm more than capable of flying this ship." I growled at the captain who had turned around in his seat to look at me. I smiled in satisfaction as he nodded, comprehending the threat in my words, and silently communicating to his co-pilot with a hand signal to set in the new course.  
  
We landed not long after, setting the ship down in the trees where it would be sheltered from view if anyone happened to fly over head.  
  
The ships hatch slid open, before I stepped out side I turned around. "You two." I snapped, gaining the attention of the two Dragon Slayers. "Look for anything suspicious, do not harm the target unless I give the order." I looked back and forth between them. "Is that understood?"  
  
"Ay Sir!"  
  
We wove through the trees, swiftly and silently. I couldn't help but admit that I was slightly impressed with the two slayers accompanying me. They couldn't be distinguished from the other natural sounds of the forest, if the night creatures weren't being unusually quiet, I probably wouldn't have heard them at all. They'd been trained well so far. But they're nothing compared to those who came before them. Before... back when the Dragon Slayers hadn't been just mercenaries, or elitists, they'd been brothers in arms. My brothers.  
  
I glowered at the thought. This was not a time for reminiscing. I had a mission. That beam hadn't been seen in 4 years. That had been the day Hitomi Kanzaki had returned to the mystic moon. Had the brat dared to return? A twisted grin flittered across my face. _One can only hope._ I thought maliciously.  
  
I heard a twig snap, then the rustling of movement. Immediately I stopped, leaning into a tree so that I wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Ugh!" The frustrated scream was quiet, but considerably close. I started moving again, this time at a slower pace. My Dragon Slayers had appeared at my side I gave them orders to surround the target.  
  
The target soon came into view. It turned out to be a girl, she was on the ground leaning back on her elbows, her neck craned up, looking at the moons.  
  
"Bloody concussion," she muttered furiously. "Bloody, fucking, fuck." She flopped onto her back, then sat up suddenly, looking as alert as ever.

* * *

I'd heard something... I knew I heard something. I laughed incredulously, stopping short and wincing at the pain in my side. "Brilliant." I hissed. I let out another considerably harsh but justified string of words. Moments ago I'd looked up at the sky to find I was seeing double. The thing was, the moon was the only thing I was seeing double of. Looking at my hands I still had 8 fingers and 2 thumbs. Looking at the rocks that were clutched in my hand, there were only 3 of those. But look up at the sky, was there one moon? Nope, you guessed it, two of the damn things were up there. And now I was hearing things. Brilliant.  
  
Everything around me had fallen quiet, only the sound was my ragged breaths disturbing the unnatural calm. Something was out there... I could just feel it.  
  
"Hello..." I ventured turning my head towards the trees and squinting at them in an attempt to peer through the darkness. "Is anyone out there?" _Curse my voice for sounding so afraid._ I thought as my voice quivered.  
  
The sounds started again, coming closer with every passing second. I quickly got to my feet and backed away from the trees, not stopping until I reached the sandy edge of the pond a few feet away from its shallow depths.  
  
_What the hell is that?_ My mind went into panic mode as a form became visible, slowly coming into the open.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice was deceitfully soft. Scenarios started playing through my head, this man could be potentially dangerous, he could be here to help. _He could be a figment of my imagination._ Quipped a voice somewhere in my head. I hushed it and ignored his demand, asking a question of my own.  
  
"Where am I?" If I was insane, I damn well wanted to know what my wonderland was named.  
  
There was a sigh of annoyance. Soon after two more men appeared from the trees. I tensed, unconsciously preparing to defend myself. This wasn't looking good.  
  
"Everything will be explained soon, come with us." Said the same voice, the two who had just appeared advanced on me and I found myself knee deep in water as I bolted out of there reach.  
  
"We mean you no harm." Stated one of the two. "My name is Feris Thyme, we wish to help you." He stopped at the waters edge.  
  
"Where am I?" I hissed, rolling the rocks that were still clutched in my hand between my fingers.  
  
"You questions will be answered in due time, if you co-operate and return with us to our ship willingly your time here will be much more enjoyable for you." Said the man standing next to Feris, his condescending tone making him sound as though he was a kid who'd gotten his ass kicked many times during his time at prep school.  
  
"Find a fence post, stick it up your ass, and rotate!" I barked, snapping my attention back to Feris I practically growled at him. "What do you want..."

* * *

I would have rolled my eyes, had I not been so utterly infuriated. This wasn't Kanzaki, and I had been looking so forward to scaring her into an early grave. This was however, someone from the mystic moon. She'd jumped away from the slayers as they'd approached, splashing though the water and not stopping until its surface reached her knees. Why was it that women needed to be so damn stubborn?  
  
"Find a fence post, stick it up your ass, and rotate!"  
  
This time I did roll my eyes.  
  
The two slayers looked at one another in confusion.  
  
"For Christ's sake." I crossed my arms, glaring past the two men standing at the edge of the lake. "Listen girl, you can walk on your own, or we can drag you kicking and screaming, either way your coming with us." I stated simply.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Get her." I ordered. The two military trained men rushed forward, the girl stumbled back and fell only to be hauled up again.  
  
"Hey!" she cried indignantly. "Fuck OFF!" They were blurs in the darkness. Moving forms whose features were darkened by the moonlight shining down on them. There was a thwack and the sharp sound of breaking cartilage. "Son-of- a Bit-"There was a splash, then another, and finally the sound of someone tumbling onto the sand.  
  
I walked forward slowly, coming to a stop when I stood over the small body that was certainly not one of my slayers. She coughed, rolling onto her side and spitting out water. Slowly she looked up at me. Wet hair slid across her face, and even in the shadows of the night you could see brilliant dark eyes glaring defiantly.  
  
The slayers were soon back on their feet and approaching cautiously. One of them holding a hand over his nose. She looked over her shoulder, huffing slightly. "I knew I shoulda killed myself." She collapsed with a dull thump, passing into unconsciousness. Leaving me to think about her comment... and of a suitable punishment for the two idiots who had gotten their asses' kicked by a girl, a mystic moonling at that.

* * *

Night passed into morning, and morning passed into afternoon, then once again the sun began to set, it was as this time that my eyes opened, staring in confusion at my surroundings. Immaculate white walls surrounded me. The sound of wind howling made me jump. Now I sat, appearing quite meek to anyone who would happen to look upon me. Sitting in the middle of a soft bed, with the crisp white sheets pulled up around me. What was with all the whiteness?  
  
I wouldn't date move off the bed. I didn't know how much time I'd spent, just sitting there. Staring around the room, trying to get a grip on what was happening to me. I wasn't insane. I kept repeating it over and over in my head like a mantra.  
  
I looked up, squinting at the orange and gold rays of sunlight that broke through the clouds that had previously covered the skylight. I'd been trying to figure out how high you had to be before you reached the first layer of clouds in the sky... but to no avail.  
  
_What is going on?_ I wanted to cry, and scream, and curse at the top of my lungs. I wanted to hurt something, someone. I wanted to hurt myself. Just to make sure I was real, that this whole experience was real.  
  
I pulled the covers tighter around my shoulders. Hiding deeper in the soft folds of what felt like a feather filled duvet. At least I was comfortable... My free hand slid underneath the white cotton tank top I was wearing, moving across the area where there should have been an injury... It was gone. I was on the verge of a nervous break down. I felt detached from my body, I knew I was moving, rocking back and forth, I was thinking thoughts, but it seemed foreign, like my brain was speaking another language. _Does a crazy person know there crazy?_ I wondered.  
  
There was no humor in the question.

* * *

"So what do you propose we do with it?" General Valry leaned forward, looking at me mockingly from his seat at the oval shaped table located in the tactical room.  
  
"I propose we keep her here. Interrogate and observe her. We can't let her go, she's already seen the slayers. Even if she doesn't know what they are, it would still be dangerous to allow her to go free."  
  
"We could kill her." Suggested Mira, one of my more enthusiastic subordinates. Her feminine demeanor hid the evil within, I'd never met a woman more ruthless than her and I'd never met a person better than her.  
  
"She lives. No one is to harm her in any way unless I order it. Is that understood?"  
  
A chorus of Ay Sirs was heard from the 10 people in attendance. Valry remained silent. Which wasn't a surprise. He was a general. In theory he was my equal. In reality he was further below me than a blade of grass. One could say that we didn't get along well. I would say that the bastard wouldn't hesitate in stabbing me while I slept, if he had the chance.  
  
"What use is she to Zibach? She'll be nothing but a hindrance. A potential threat. The Fanallians or one of their Allies will get word of her arrival. No doubt the light that brought her here was spotted by others. We'll be the first ones they go looking for.  
  
"No doubt." I agreed. Many others nodded as well. "She could prove useful at some point. We will convene at another time to discuss her once again. For now she will remain under my watch. Next order of business." I was growing irritable. We'd been in conference for nearly 2 hours now. Discussing various topics. All of which led back to the girl we'd found the previous night. So far the Vione had skillfully avoided any questioning from the Alliance about the incident. I would deal with that later, right now there were more important things to think about.  
  
"Have the sorcerers kept their schedule?" I looked expectantly at Valry.  
  
"They're being rather difficult." He replied, annoyance creeping into his voice.  
  
"Difficult?" I inquired.  
  
"They've told me that if we don't meet their demands they'll destroy all the work they've completed." Valry's jaw clenched. "The little bastards are going to cause a mutiny if we don't stop them immediately."  
  
"Mira, speak to them, get their list of demands, and tell them to do their god damn job before I pay them a visit personally. Valry, you and your troops are leaving for the capital tomorrow, correct?"  
  
Valry replied with a nod.  
  
"Mira, you will take over the monitoring of the Sorcerers, and all other duties that were previously held by General Valry. You may delegate your current duties to whomever you see fit. As for the rest of you, do what you're supposed to do or face the consequences. We will reconvene in three days at the same time. Meeting adjourned."  
  
The sound of chairs scraping across the cold metal floor was heard briefly, everyone filed out of the room quickly, Valry sending a loathing glare over his shoulder as he went. Mira remained seated, rocking the chair onto its back legs.  
  
"So, when do we start training." She asked.  
  
"We do not start training. The Dragon Slayers, which you are no longer involved with, started training this morning." I smiled in sarcastic sweetness when she hissed at me.  
  
"I've ran their training sessions for the past 6 months. You could use my input. I know them." She stood.  
  
"I've got their files." I dismissed what she said with a wave, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Get out of my sight."  
  
"Ay Sir." She saluted, glaring all the while, then turned sharply and marched out of the room.

* * *

I didn't want to get off the bed. It was like being 7 years old and being afraid that once your foot touched the ground the monster under the bed would grab your ankle and drag you under it. _You wuss._ I hissed silently. If I wasn't crazy before, I was sure as hell getting there. There were no windows except the sun light above my head. No doors, just smooth white walls. I was trapped. _This couldn't be come kind of asylum could it? _The thought crossed my mind may times. The more I though about it, the more uncomfortable I became.  
  
The sound of a shoe meeting the floor startled me from my thoughts. I spun around on the bed.  
  
_I know you._ Silver hair, barely an inch long caught my eye. I remained silent, as I looked him over, watching his movements at the same time. Red eyes. He walked closer, staring at me with the same calculating gaze I was giving him. Well built. He stopped a few feet from the side of my bed. Dangerous.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked. _How'd you get in? _I took a quick glance around, still unable to fine a door of any sorts. I shifted away, slowly climbing off the bed to stand on the side opposite of where he was standing.  
  
"General Dilandau Albatou. Of Zibach."  
  
I stared at him critically. "No shit." I muttered to myself. "Where am I? Zibach?"  
  
He arched an eyebrow, looking calm, and almost bored. It was pissing me off.  
  
"You are on the planet Geae, specifically, you're on a Zibach ship traveling to our capital city."  
  
_Well that's nice._ I smiled tightly. "Greaaat. Just bloody peachy." _Insane. Totally insane. If I ever see the Hollow again, I'm burning it down. Add pyro to the list Doc.  
  
_I rolled my eyes, then ran my hands over my face. Mumbling to myself about all the idiotic turns my life was taking.  
  
"You're not hallucinating." He stated after catching part of my ramblings. "Geae is perfectly real."  
  
I laughed. Giving the general a half smile. "Welcome to wonderland..."


End file.
